The Shadow Wolf Ninja
by XxHell's HoundxX
Summary: Shade and her loyal companion Hawk were on their way to Konoha when Shade was captured by the Akatsuki for a mysterious reason. HidanxOc rating my be changed later depending on how the story turns out.


-1O-k this is officially my first Naruto story! The Ask The Akatsuki one doesn't count people just thought I should point that out a head of time and save you people some time so you wouldn't have to point it out for nothing.

I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki! I only own Shade, Hawk and their sisters Ice and Thorn!

Also anything in _italics_ means they are thinking what is being said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chpt. 1- Stalkers in The Night

Her pov.:

It was foggy in The Land of Fire, I was on my way to Konohagakure Village- "The village Hidden in the Leaves". I was traveling with my partner Hawk. Hawk was a big, beautiful, deep brown almost black she wolf. She had golden red eyes, which is rare amongst the wolves back at my home village The Village hidden in Shadows in the Land of Eternal Night.

We were on our way to meet with Konoha's Hokage the famed Lady Tsunade. For the past couple of days I have been having the of being followed. "would you like to stop and rest Shade?" Hawk asked through out mental bond. Hawk and I shared something not many ninjas from our home village had with their partner wolves, we shared the rare telepathic bond that those born during the Lunar Eclipse were gifted with.

I stopped and sighed "Yeah, but only for a few seconds o-k? We need to get to Konoha before tomorrow morning." I said through our telepathic bond while sitting down and leaning back against a near by tree.

Hawks pov.:

I watched Shade as she sat down and leaned back against the tree. She was worn out, but refused to show it. I had to chuckle softly to myself about that Shade was always like that refusing to show how she truly felt to others, but through the bond I could always tell how she truly felt. It was the same with Shade being able to tell how I felt too. The bond was a two way type of thing and was extremely useful in fights.

After a few moments Shade was asleep. I smiled to myself I knew she was tired and was glad she didn't object to the to the short rest. I went and sat down beside her to keep watch while she slept.

Shade seemed more relaxed now since she was asleep. I looked over at her and smiled happily using one of my paws I gently moved a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She was beautiful with her waist length ebony colored hair that framed her pale face in a very lovely way.

She had interesting eyes her left one was a deep emerald green and her right was an astonishing pale icy blue that almost looked silver. She got her wavy hair and green eye from her father's side, while she got her looks, hair color, and blue eye from her mother's side of the family. She also had the black crescent moon birthmark over her right eye. She was what some would say blessed by the eclipse others said she was cursed.

As I sat there thinking my mind started to wonder how our younger sisters Ice and Thorn were.

Normal pov.:

Land of Eternal Night's castle

Ice sat in her room within the castle thinking about her older sister Shade and Shade's partner Hawk. She was worried about them and she knew it was silly of her, for Shade and Hawk were the strongest team in the royal guard.

The door to her room slowly creaked open and a small, lean wolf entered. The wolf was mostly white with light brown, grey, and grayish-brown areas on her fur and yellow eyes. The wolf sat there and waited for Ice to acknowledge her presence.

"Hello Thorn," Ice sighed and continued "Is there any news on or from Shade and Hawk?"

Thorn sat there quietly which said all for Ice. Ice sighed again and whispered more to herself then to Thorn, "So there isn't any news. It has been almost one full moon cycle since they had left, and it has been almost a half moon since we last heard from them." Ice's dark sapphire blue eyes were fixed on the waning moon. A gentle breeze entered through her open window and gently played with her knee length pale blonde almost white hair. She looked like her sister Shade, but took more after their father's side of the family then their mother's.

The only thing she got from her mother and somewhat shared with her sister was their eye(s). Ice was able to fully inherit their mother's eye color while Shade only inherited half of it and inherited half of there father's eye color too. When it came to looks they could easily be mistaken for twins even though Shade was a year older then Ice.

Thorn could sense the worry being radiated from Ice. Even though she and Ice never gained the bond like Shade and Hawk did she was still able to sense or "feel" Ice's feelings. Which was sort of similar to the bond, but wasn't because it was a one way thing. They couldn't talk to each other telepathically like Shade and Hawk could, Ice was unable to sense Thorn's feelings, but Thorn was able to sense hers'. This was a special bond the two of them formed through friendship and trust, a friendship and trust that went way back to when Shade and Hawk first became partners in the royal guard.

Hawk's pov.:

Land of Fire forest

I heard a twig snap in the darkness, my ears were alert for any sound after the twig snapped, my eyes were alert for the slightest movement in the inky black forest that surrounded us. My eyes were accustomed to the night from all of the night traveling me and Shade do. Even during a full moon I am able to see like it was the brightest hour of the day.

There was a slight rustling in the bushes off to our right I sniffed the air to see it I could catch a scent, but the wind was blowing away from us _fuck_ I thought. I heard Shade shift behind me her leather outfit making that distinct noise and I said through our bond to her "Shade you awake?" she responded with "Yeah I am, lets get going."

His pov.:

I growled in annoyance I had stepped on a twig and it snapped loudly in the god forsaken silent forest. I saw the faint outline of the wolf move and look in our direction thank Jashin it couldn't see us. I looked off to my left and saw the strange green eyes of my partner glowing slightly in the darkness. He was glaring at me like it was my fucking fault the god damned stick just happened to be where it fucking was and it was my fault that I just happened to fucking step on it on fucking purpose! Oh yes I did it on purpose so we wouldn't be able to fucking sneak up on them! God he got on my nerves!

I glared back at him with my violet eyes and said softly hoping the damned wolf wouldn't hear me "What!?! It wasn't my fucking fault Kakuzu! How was I supposed to know it was fucking there!"

"What ever Hidan, just be more careful next time!" Kakuzu softly growled back.

I felt like flipping him off right there and then yelling every swear word I knew, but didn't because out targets were on the move. I watched as the girl stood and stretched. _Damn she's hot_ I thought and that skin tight leather outfit of hers' only made her hotter! She was wearing a mid-drift black leather jacket and black leather pants combo with what looked like black leather boots. _She must really like leather…_ I thought to myself. I mentally slapped myself what was I thinking? Lord Jashin wouldn't permit me to have the kind of thoughts I was currently having about her. I silently cursed leader in my mind for sending me on this mission.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Kakuzu slapping me upside the head. I glared at him and was about to swear loudly at him when I noticed he was pointing at something. I looked in the direction he was pointing. Fuck they were on the move again, on a silent signal from Kakuzu we followed them. Tonight was going to be the night we finally captured that retched girl. We've been following her and her damned wolf for awhile now waiting for our chance and it has finally came. Why leader wanted her was beyond me, she didn't seem all that strong to me.

I kept replaying what leader said in my mind over and over again, "Capture the girl by any means necessary. Just don't killer her HIDAN! I do nor care what you do to or with the wolf she travels with…" he had said.

I leaped out of a tree just above her. She heard me and looked up, her look of shock and surprise put a smile on my face. I enjoyed the fact she didn't suspect an attack from above. _This is going to be quick_ I though as I brought my scythe around to attack her.

______________________________________________________________________________

Man this has got to be the longest thing I have ever written! My fingers hurt, it's late, and I'm cranky. If you have any questions on what is going on in this story you are free to ask them in my Ask The Akatsuki fic also read and review! Your reviews will only make my writing better! Also I'm kind of out of ideas for this story….so if you have any let me know! I'll be sure to mention that it was your idea! So bye now! Shoo! LEAVE ALREADY! GAH! FINE I'LL GO! -leaves-

P.S any ideas mentioned that are not used in this fic will possibly be used in future stories. (Before I forget if you have a better idea for a title for this story let me know PLEASE! I'm desperate for a better title!)


End file.
